KAKAK ADEAN
by Asdfghjklbyun
Summary: "Tapi kita kan cuma kakak adean doang gak lebih" bbh "Tapi maaf, aku itu sukanya sama dek Baekhyun," pcy CHANBAEK, yaoi, zona-zona teman, non baku. rnr:)
1. The Sunday & Monday

_notes: kalimat yang bold plus italic itu baekhyun yg bicara. _

.

.

* * *

"Kak, Kak Chanyeol bukan sih?"

Tanya gua ragu - ragu.

Dilihat dari postur tubuhnya, gua yakin banget sih kalo cowok yang ada di depan sana itu emang bener Kak Chanyeol, anaknya tante Sooyoung sama om Siwon.

Ohya, kenalin gua Baekhyun, sekarang gua lagi ada di salah satu kampus ternama di korea selatan. Gua dateng ke sini itu karena undangan dari kakak gua, Byun Jaehyun, katanya dia bakalan tampil, atau manggung bareng sama Park Chanyeol dj terpanas seantero Korea.

Eh gak cuma di korea doang sih, dia itu lagi booming banget. Apa - apa pasti Park Chanyeol, ini ... Itu ... Pasti nyangkutnya ke Chanyeol.

Pokoknya, nama Chanyeol itu udah terkenal banget di Korea, bahkan temen - temen sekelas gua aja banyak yang mengidolakan dia.

Kalo gua sih boro-boro mengidolakan dia, yang ada bosen liat mukanya dia mulu.

Hampir tiap hari dia dateng ke rumah, gak tau mau ngapain. Kalo ditanya alesannya mau ngerjain tugas bareng Jaehyun tapi ujung - ujungnya gua mulu yg kena dijahilin.

Kali ini gua gak dateng sendirian, di samping kanan ada Kyungsoo dan di samping kiri gua ada Luhan, mahluk astral asal china hahaha...

"Baek! Itu kakak lo ..." Luhan nunjuk ke atas panggung.

Kepala gua anggukin, di atas panggung besar dan megah itu ada Jaehyun dan kawan - kawan serta kak Chanyeol lagi mempersiapkan diri mereka sebelum penampilan mengguncang dari The Sunday & Monday.

_The Sunday & Monday_ itu nama dari band Jaehyun. Band itu beranggotakan 4 orang, Jaehyun, Lucas, Kai, dan Sehun.

Kalo kata gua, nama Band mereka itu aneh.

Tapi yang lebih aneh itu penggemarnya, gila! Anggota bandnya aneh, penggemarnya lebih mirip stalker, sesaeng akut banget soalnya.

Sampai gua sebagai adik Jaehyun, ngeri sendiri jalan bareng sama kakak gua, takut di teror penggemar dia yang kayak setan itu.

Tuh kan ngelantur kemana - mana gua!

Seorang gadis berambut panjang naik ke atas panggung bersama seorang lelaki yang setia membantunya menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

Gua ngelus dada aja, pakaiannya kekurangan bahan bro! Padahal ini acara kampus... Aneh banget ya tuh cewe berani banget pake baju minim gitu di acara kek gini, gak malu apa?

Kalo gua sih... Biarpun dibayar ogah make nya. Malu!

"Oke! Balik lagi ketemu sama aku," denger suaranya aja yang di imut - imutin jadi enek sendiri gua, "Bae Joohyun dan... "

"Gua! Park Bogum." Tapi mc cowonya lumayan juga sih... Hahahaha!

"Sebelumnya nih, kak bogum di belakang kita ini ada band ter-hitz banget sekampus ini. Anggotanya juga ganteng - ganteng bener," puji mc wanita.

"Eh! Masih gantengan juga gua," sela mc pria, alias bogum.

"Iya iya, kak bogum juga ganteng kok! Irene suka," gua sama Kyungsoo serta Luhan saling ngelirik, kami nge-smirk gimana gitu.

Antara pengen ketawa tapi takut dosa.

Udah gitu aja.

"Ih! Kakak kok jadi ngawur sih kita lagi mc loh..." Gua tepok jidat! Disini yang bego siapa sih, gua juga anak sma aja tau lo lagi nge-mc bukan lagi jualan, ampun deh!

Gua ngelirik Luhan udah cekakak - cekikikan tuh anak, ngetawain orang nya kumat.

Kalo Kyungsoo cuma nge-geleng doang.

Si MC wanita nunduk, malu kali ya, di sorakin sekampus... Hahahaha.

"Huuuuuuuuhhhhh! Turun lo! Gak pantes jadi mc! Centil banget,"

Teriak salah seorang perempuan berpenampilan modis.

"Heh! Harap tenang! Kalo gak tenang the Sunday & Monday serta DJ Chanyeol gak akan tampil, yang ada di bubarin karena mahasiswanya ricuh," nah loh! Mc cowoknya makin ngawur lagi.

Sontak para mahasiswa pun terdiam, suasana hening sesaat sampai akhirnya mc wanita buka suara.

"Yaudah gak usah banyak basa-basi lagi. Gua tau kalian udah nungguin mereka dari tadi kan? Udah kepanasan," gua ngagguk bener, anjir.

"Kelaparan juga kan?" Semua serempak jawab Iya.

"Kehausan juga kan?"

Gua lihat Luhan udah nyopot salah satu sepatunya, ini anak emang gampang sewot kalo lagi lapar, dalam hati gua cuma berdoa semoga aja itu mc wanita yang namanya Joohyun atau Irene gak kena lemparan sepatunya Luhan:)

"Yaudah sama gua juga! Jadi ini dia!"

"_THE SUNDAY & MONDAY DAN DJ CHANYEOL_," ucap mc bersamaan.

Gak lama dari itu, musik udah mengalun. Sebagian cewe mulai histeris teriakin nama Park Chanyeol, termasuk kanan dan kiri gua.

Si Luhan sama Kyungsoo antusias banget sumpah, kayak orang baru pertama kali nyaksiin Chanyeol nge-dj.

Eh tapi emang baru kali ini sih mereka nonton. Biasanya Kyungsoo sama Luhan itu cuma nonton video penampilan Chanyeol kalo lagi nge-dj. Itupun nontonnya di youtube:)

Diam - diam gua tadi sempet mengabadikan momen kak Chanyeol lagi nge-dj.

Buat godain kak Chanyeol;) dia kan sering godain gua, jadi gantian dong:D

OoO

Kyungsoo dateng, bawa nampan berisikan pesanan minuman kami.

Satu smoothie strawberry, jus mangga, sama lemon tea milik Luhan.

Gua langsung aja ngambil gelas smoothie favorit, strawberry.

"Lo gak usah bayar, gua yang traktir," Kyungsoo nyengir, gua cuma angguk sambil asyik nyedot minuman manis, seger, asem itu.

"Iya baekkie besok juga gua bakalan beliin lo banyak cake strawberry yang enak - enak,"

"Lo berdua pada kenapa sih? Kok tumben baik banget sama gua," tanya gua terheran - heran.

"Anggap aja sebagai ucapan terima kasih ke elo karena udah ngajak kita berdua nonton live perfom dj Chanyeol." Kyungsoo ngomongnya santai bener.

"Gua juga sama Baek, makasih ya lo udah ngajak gua nonton Dj Park Chanyeol tanpa ngeluarin biaya, tanpa menginjakan kaki di club malam." Luhan lebay nya kumat.

Bola mata gua berputar, kayak globe, "Oke! Sama - sama. Tapi sebaiknya gak usah kek gitu, biasa aja lagi. Lagi pula ini undangan dari kakak gua yg ngeselin itu," gua berusaha nolak secara halus.

"Gua gak mau tau pokoknya besok gua janji bakalan bawain lo cake enak! Tytyd," Luhan langsung bekep mulutnya sendiri, gila dia kelepasan mana ngomongnya keceng banget lagi.

"Lo ngomong jorok banget sih Lu," Kyungsoo ngegerutu, malu dilihatin mahasiswa lain.

Ya, setelah selesai penampilan kak Jaehyun cs kami langsung capcus ke kafetaria kampus, laper sama haus gila, bisa dehidrasi yang ada mana matahari lagi terik terik nya.

"Ssssttt... Malu bege dilihatin mahasiswa, makanya mulut lu direm Lu," bisik gua.

"Lu kira mulut gua sepeda apa-_-," sembur Luhan, dia nyedot lemon tea kesel kesel gimana gitu.

Gua cuma senyum - senyum kecil doang.

Gak lama, mereka asik mainin hape mungkin mau posting - posting tentang idola merek itu, si kak Chanyeol.

Tiba - tiba aja gua juga ikutan ngeluarin hape, buka aplikasi chatting, lalu scroll ke bawah sampai ketemu kontak nama kak Chanyeollie.

_**Kak Chanyeollie **_

_**P**_

_**P**_

_*send a picture*_

_**Kak ganteng banget deh tadi pas manggung**_

_read_

**Kamu tadi dateng dek? **

**Kok gak bilang2 sama kakak?:( ️**

_**Tadi aku sama teman datengnya.**_

_**Maaf ya kak Chanyeol, besok kalo aku dapat undangan nonton gratis pasti kakak aku kabarin 🙏**_

_read_

Tuh kan, gua jadi ngerasa gak enak sendiri padahal tadi niatnya mau nge-godain kak Chanyeol.

**Terus sekarang kamu dimana? **

**Udah pulang atau masih di sekitar kampus?**

_**Aku ada di kafetaria kampus, kak.**_

_read_

**Kakak kesana ya? **

Gua ngelihatin Kyungsoo sama Luhan, mereka berdua masih asik aja natap layar ponsel masing - masing.

"Kenapa lo ngelihatin gua kayak begitu? Gua tau gua tampan," ucap Kyungsoo penuh percaya diri.

"Eh? Kenapa lo baekkie?" Tuh kan si Luhan jadi ikut - ikutan.

"Iya lo berdua gans banget. Gua pengen pulang, lo berdua masih mau disini?" Tanya gua basa - basi,

"Yaudah ayo pulang bareng. Gua anterin deh sampai depan rumah lo," si Luhan kumat songong nya, hari ini dia banyak kumatnya.

Gua nge-geleng pelan, "Kagak mau makasih atas tawarannya, tapi gua mau ketemu sama kak Jaehyun dulu, lo mau ikut gak?"

Kyungsoo nampilin muka berpikirnya, sedangkan Luhan langsung nolak mentah - mentah,

"Gua gak mau ikutan, nanti ketemu si setan putih itu lagi. Mending gua balik duluan," Luhan langsung ngerapiin barang bawaannya, langsung nyelempangin tas gucci ke samping.

"Gua cabut duluan," pamit Luhan.

Etdah, itu anak langsung kabur aja. Gua alihin pandangan gua ke Kyungsoo,

"Gua pulang juga Baek, sampai ketemu besok di kelas. thanks for today," gua ngangguk

"Hati - hati di jalan Kyung..." ucap gua, Kyungsoo cuma melambaikan tangan sebagai respon.

Gak lama gua baru inget kalo gua belum balas pesan Chanyeol.

_**Kak Chanyeollie **_

**Kakak kesana ya?**

**Tuh kan gak di bales, cuma di read doang ️**

Gua tepuk jidat pelan, kok kak Chanyeol lama lama jadi lebay gini ya, iyuh... emoticonnya itu loh! Bikin adik greget.

_**Kakak dateng aja kesini ade sendirian.**_

_**Maaf tadi gak dibales, soalnya Kyungsoo sama Luhan baru aja pulang**_

_read_

**Kakak otw! Kamu jangan kemana - mana ya 👋**

Gua taruh tuh hape, bodo amat kalo ditanya kenapa gak dibales lagi, mendingan gua minum smoothies strawberry yg tadi sempet di anggurin.

Sekitar lima menit, kak Chanyeol dateng sendirian.

Dia senyum - senyum ganteng pas jalan ke meja gua.

"Dek!" Sapa nya.

"Kakak sendirian?" Tanya gua ngelihat ke belakang tubuhnya, "Kak Jaehyun mana?" Sambung gua.

Dia duduk di tempat Kyungsoo, yang mana kita duduk saling berhadapan.

"Jaehyun cs gak tau pada kemana. Emangnya dia gak bilang sama kamu?" Gua menggeleng pelan.

"Kak Jaehyun gak ngasih kabar sama aku, terus aku pulangnya gimana?" Kesel banget punya kakak kayak Jaehyun pergi gak bilang - bilang, orang mah ngabarin kek kan biar enak guanya,

"Tadi aja aku ikut pulang sama Luhan," gua nge-gerutu sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Eeyy! Jangan manyun gitu dong! Nanti kakak yang anterin kamu pulang deh dek,"

Kapan sih lo kak gak mau anterin gua, tiap gua kesulitan juga lo yg bantuin. Gerutu gua dalam hati.

Gua diam aja gak nyaut, masih kesel sama Jaehyun.

"Udah gak usah ngambek! Lo udah makan belum dek, makan yuk kakak lapar nih," ajak Chanyeol.

Gua natap dia, dia bales natap gua sambil naik turunin alis, padahal gak ada yang lucu, kak Chanyeol hobi banget nyengir depan gua.

"Belom sih kak, tadi Kyungsoo cuma traktir minuman doang," jawab gua apa adanya.

"Ya udah ayo," Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, terus tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan gua.

Bungkam,

Tangan kak Chanyeol menggenggam tangan gua erat banget.

Sepanjang perjalanan gua cuma nunduk, natap tautan tangan kita. Gak tau kenapa rasanya hati gua tuh hangat banget, kayak ada bunga sakura yang baru bermekaran, indahnya bukan main.

Kita berdua, gua sama kak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam salah satu restoran cepat saji. Berhubung lokasi kampus kak Chanyeol gak jauh dari food court jadi kita berdua mutusin buat jalan kaki, hitung - hitung menikmati waktu berdua, eh /?

Nikmatin waktu, selagi kak Chanyeol gak jahilin gua.

"Kamu mau pesan apa dek?" Tanya nya pas kita udah ada di dalam restoran.

"Hm, gak tau kak" jawab gua, linglung. Udah kepanasan diajak jalan panas panasan pula,

"Yaudah kamu cari tempat duduk deh, biar kakak yang pesenin kamu makanan. Tapi janji ya harus di makan," Gua ngangguk aja, nurut aja lah daripada pusing.

Mengedarkan pandangan, gua mencari sport yang enak buat makan, tatapan gua menangkap dua bangku kosong di dekat konter, hanya sisa dua bangku itu aja si sebenarnya, gak pake lama gua langsung aja jalan ke bangku itu, begitu sampai gua dudukin tuh bangku takut keduluan sama orang, kan kasian kak Chanyeol nanti.

Gua lihat kak Chanyeol lagi ngantri pesan makanan, banyak dari pelanggan wanita yang sadar kalo lelaki berjaket dan bertopi hitam itu Park Chanyeol.

Mereka cuma natap kak Chanyeol dari deket aja, bahkan ada yang minta foto bareng tapi di tolak sama kak Chanyeol kayaknya, soalnya tuh cewe langsung manyun - manyun gitu.

Gak lama setelah adegan misuh - misuh itu kak Chanyeol dateng sambil bawa nampan berisi dua _cola_, dua _burger_,dan tiga _french fries._

"Nih dimakan ya," dia ngasih burger yang udah dibuka, bahkan timunnya juga udah disisihkan sama Kak Chanyeol.

"Makasih ya kak," gua senyum gitu pas nerima burger nya.

"Abis ini mau makan apa lagi dek?" Tanya nya.

Gua natap dia, "Kak burger ade aja belum dimakan, kakak udah nanyain lagi ade mau makan apa?" abis itu gua cuma geleng - geleng, sedangkan kak Chanyeol nyengir terus nge-lahap burger nya.

"Ini mungpung mood kakak lagi baik nih dek, kakak yang traktir deh," bujuk nya.

"Kapan sih mood kakak jelek, wong kalo ketemu ade kakak nyengir mulu," kak Chanyeol ketawa pas gua ngomong kek gitu.

"Emang kakak kan senang kalo ketemu kamu dek! Kamu itu menggemaskan tau gak?" Menggemaskan, katanya, gua nge-geleng kuat - kuat.

"Gak! Ade gak ngegemesin." protes gua.

"Ngegemesin kok kamu nih buktinya," tangan Chanyeol terulur kedepan, ibu jari nya menghapus sesuatu di sudut bibir gua.

"Makan aja masih berantakan, tuh saus kemana - mana," gua mengerjapkan mata dua kali.

Tatapan mata gua ngelihat ke sekeliling, gila semua orang yang ada di dalam restoran cepat saji itu dari tadi mereka memperhatikan gua sama kak Chanyeol.

Gua kunyah cepet - cepet itu burger, "Kak, mereka merhatiin kita" bisik gua seraya condongkan badan ke depan.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, biarin aja dek. Gak usah di peduliin." Lah si kak Chanyeol mah udah biasa, ya gua kan risih makan dilihatin gitu.

"Kak pulang aja yuk," ajak gua. "Aku risih dilihatin," aku gua.

Kak Chanyeol ketawa pelan, terus dia ngusak rambut gua, tuh kan mata para wanita melotot kek mau keluar gitu,

"Ya udah ayo, pulang." Kak Chanyeol taruh burgernya, dia langsung berdiri sambil minum cola nya.

"Kentangnya bawa," gua ngangguk, beruntungnya kak Chanyeol waktu pesen kentang goreng dia bilangnya take away jadi gua gak usah pusing - pusing mikir gimana cara bawanya. Dia juga bawain cola gua yang masih isi setengah, pan lumayan buat di jalan:)

Daripada dibuang kan mubazir;)

OoO

Setelah keluar dari restoran cepat saji itu, kak Chanyeol ngajakin gua buat beli eskrim, tapi gua tolak karena hari udah mulai sore terus gua juga belum ngerjain pekerjaan rumah dari Shim sonsae.

"Mau beli eskrim dulu gak?" Ajak Chanyeol ketika kami lewat di depan salah satu toko brand eskrim ternama.

"Gak kak, langsung pulang aja ya, ade belum ngerjain tugas Shim sonsae," tolak gua.

"_jib-e gaja_" gua manggut - manggut.

"Ayo pulang... " seru gua.

.

.

* * *

_:) _

_Ayok pulang! Baekkie gak kangen apa ama daddy ?_

_Ayok! yg mau baca the wrong number di wattpad aja, bacanya, agak susah mindahin ke ffn sebab itu banyak gambarnya. _

_Salam, s. 5 feb 20 _


	2. Like a Date

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian kak Chanyeol nganterin gua pulang kerumah, sejak itu juga dia jadi jarang main ke rumah, kata kak Jaehyun dia lagi sibuk, ngurusin pekerjaan nge-dj nya sama tugas kuliah.

Gua sih percaya - percaya aja, lagi juga hubungan gua gak sedekat yang orang lihat.

Berhubung ini hari sabtu, dan sekolah gua libur. Sebenarnya, gua udah nyusun rencana buat weekend minggu ini.

Rencananya tuh ya, gua belanja ke supermarket beli beberapa camilan abis itu pulang, ngerem di dalem kamar sambil main game online:)

Merdeka banget deh hidup gua:D

Jadi, gua udah siap. Ke supermarket gak susah rapi - rapi. Gak ada yang mau lihat gua juga, juga gua gak mau ngelirik orang.

Gua cuma pake kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans warna hitam, sama sepatu. Gua ambil dompet, terus selipin deh ke kantong belakang, simpel.

skip at supermarket.

Gua lagi asik milih - milih camilan yang mau gua beli, keranjang gua juga masih kosong. Pas lagi jalan mau pindah lorong, tiba - tiba aja gua ngelihat kak Chanyeol lagi dorong troli sambil nyengir natap gua.

"Dek~ Baekhyun~" panggil kak Chanyeol bernada.

"Eh, kak Chanyeol," gua nyamperin dia.

"Kakak lagi belanja bulanan atau mingguan?" Tanya gua basa - basi.

Gila! Troli dia penuh coy...

Dia nge-garuk tengkuk, "Hm, ini belanja bulanan dek." Jawab kak Chanyeol. "Adek sendiri mau ngapain pagi - pagi ke supermarket,"

"Oh.. ade mau beli snack kak, biasa kan weekend ade mau main game di dalem kamar sambil nyemil," jawab gua.

"Gimana kalo ade temenin kakak belanja aja, abis itu ade main ke apartemen kakak, mau gak?" Gua natap kak Chanyeol, mata gua ngelirik ke atas kayak lagi berpikir jawab ujian essay...

Kalo gua ikut kak Chanyeol batal dong rencana gua main game online ? Tapi kalo nolak gak enak juga... Ya akhirnya gua cuma manggut - manggut doang.

"Bole deh kak, tapi ade telpon partner game ade dulu ya... Soalnya ade udah janjian sama dia dari dua hari yang lalu, ade takut dia nungguin ade online,"

Kak Chanyeol cuma manggut, "Yaudah buruan telpon dia dek," katanya.

Tangan gua ngerogoh ponsel, ngeluarin benda pipih persegi panjang dari dalam saku celana jeans. Setelah itu, gua langsung menghubungi Taeyeon noona, partner game pubg mobile.

"Hallo, Taeyeon noona," sapa gua.

"eoh, iya Baek. Tumben nelpon ada apa?"

"Gini noona, Baekkie gak bisa online hari ini. Gimana kalo main gamenya besok aja," jelas gua dengan nada bersalah.

"Iya Baekkie gak apa - apa kok, lagi juga noona diajakin ke salon sama Yoona"

"Eh... Yoona noona udah pulang, noon?" Duh, noona menggemaskan itu udah pulang rupanya, gua jadi pengen ketemu dia lagi.

"Baru pulang pagi ini, kenapa kangen ya...?"

Goda Taeyeon noona,

"Eh... Gak! Gak salah lagi. Abis Yoona noona itu baik, lucu, menggemaskan ugh..." Gua jadi kebayang senyuman manis Yoona noona...

Gua denger suara tawa khas Taeyeon noona di ujung sana, duh kok gua jadi salting gini ya, hehehe, jantung gua dugun - dugun gimana gituXD

"Taeyeon noona sudah dulu ya, Baekkie di tungguin sama teman, baekkie tutup ya, annyeong," sambungan gua putus sepihak bodo banget, malu ah gua, telponan sambil jalan bareng sama kak Chanyeol kan gak enak,

tuh lihat aja wajah kak Chanyeol udah badmood.

"Kak lagi badmood ya, kok bibirnya pout gitu sih," goda gua,

"Gak dek kakak cuma kesel aja, kok belanjaan kakak banyak banget kayak mau ngadain prasmanan dirumah," kak Chanyeol natap troli belanjaannya yang isinya udah kek gunung, banyak banget.

"Iya ya kak, " kata gua ikut ngelihatin troli belanjaan dia.

"Eh, ade gak jadi beli snack nya?" Tanya kak Chanyeol sambil natap gua.

"Eum... Jadi sih kak," jawab gua.

"Buruan gih ambil biar sekalian kakak yang bayarin," tuh kan gua gak demen sama kak Chanyeol begini, dia terlalu baik jadi orang:( tiap jalan sama gua selalu dia yang ngebayarin.

Kan gua jadi enak;(

Eh, jadi gak enak maksudnya;)

"Duh kakak, ade bisa bayar sendiri kok kak, ade gak enak sama kakak. Masa tiap kali jalan sama kakak, kakak terus yang bayarin ade jajan."

Kak Chanyeol cuma nyengir, "Kakak kan yang lebih tua, jadi udah kewajiban kakak bayarin kamu" ebuset enak banget jawabnya.

"Tapi kak, kak Jaehyun gak pernah jajanin ade, kayak kakak jajanin ade," tuh kan gua jadi pundung...

"Jangan - jangan kak Jaehyun gak sayang ya sama ade," kata gua lirih...

Gua ngelirik kak Chanyeol, dia berhenti tangannya lepas dari pegangan troli. Kedua tangan besarnya pindah ke bahu gua, "Dek, gak ada tuh namanya di dunia ini kakak gak sayang sama adiknya," ucap Kak Chanyeol sambil natap gua dalem banget.

"Kakak yakin, Jaehyun sayang kamu kok. Masa punya adik selucu sama semenggemaskan kamu gak disayang,"

"Abis kak Jaehyun tuh lebih mentingin grup bandnya, daripada ade," bibir gua pout-in, kesel ih kalo inget.

"Kan ada kakak yang sayang sama kamu," satu tangan kak Chanyeol ngusak rambut gua, dia ngeluarin senyuman menawan yg jarang banget dia keluarin.

"Udah jangan manyun - manyun terus, nanti bibirnya di cubit sama mr. Crab loh." Sekarang gantian kak Chanyeol yang ngegodain gua:3

Gua diam aja...

"Udah buruan ambil snack yang banyak, kakak yang bayar," dia ngerangkul gua sambil ngedorong troli belanjaan nya.

Gua ngelirik dia, "Bener ya kak, ade boleh ambil snack yg banyak?" Tanya gua, dia ngangguk sambil nyengir.

"Ambil saja, sekalian ambilin cola satu liter ya, kakak tunggu di kasir," gua langsung angkat jari membentuk huruf 'ok' sambil senyum - senyum.

"Kak Chanyeol emang dabest!"

OoO

Akhirnya, gua sampai juga di apartemen kak Chanyeol setelah hampir satu jam lebih gua nemenin dia belanja bulanan.

Kak Chanyeol lagi sibuk tuh, beresin barang belanjaannya. Sebelumnya, dia udah misahin barang mana aja yang bakalan masuk ke kulkas sama masuk ke dalam kabinet.

"Dek udah lapar belum?" Tanya Kak Chanyeol, dia sibuk begitu aja masih sempet tanyain gua lapar apa ngga lah coba kak Jaehyun yang ada dia nyuruh gua beli ini, itu terus ujung - ujungnya gua di suruh masak ramen kan nyebelin.

"Udah kak, ade lapar." Jawab gua.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, nanti kakak masakin makanan buat ade, sekalian kita makan siang bareng"

"Oke kak," sahut gua. "ini kakak beneran gak mau ade bantuin?" Tanya gua,

"Eh, gak usah kamu duduk aja depan tv sana, sekalian dimakan snack yg tadi kamu beli," oh iya kalo kak chanyeol gak ingetin gua udah lupa kali sama itu camilan gua...

"Oke kak," seru gua,

Lah langsung aja gua mendaratkan pantat gua di sofa empuk ruang tv kak chanyeol.

"Kak izin nyalain tv ya..." Teriak gua dari ruang tv.

"Nyalain aja dek," sahut kak Chanyeol.

Udah dapet lampu hijau, asik lah. Tangan gua ngeraih benda kecil, pendek, mungil, persegi panjang banyak tombolnya, yang mereka namai sebagai remote,

Gua teken tombol on, dan jreng ...

Pas banget adegan sadako, hantu jepang yang keluar dari dalem tv.

"AAAAAAAAAA KAKKKKKK CHANYEOOOLLL!" teriak gua.

Remote tv gua lempar, reflek takut gila! Gua langsung tutupin wajah pake telapak tangan, nyesel gua nyalain tv mana suaranya gede banget.

Gua denger derap langkah kaki kak Chanyeol, dia lari dari dapur,kemudian mungut itu remote tv, lalu menekan tombol power yang mana langsung menghitamkan layar tv.

"Baek! Udah kakak matiin," gua ngintip dari sela-sela jari, Kak Chanyeol lagi jongkok di depan gua dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Gua manggut - manggut, masih nutupin wajah, bukan karena takut, tapi karena malu.

"Udah gak ada setannya," kak Chanyeol ngasih tau lagi. Kepala gua ngangguk lagi.

"Dek, kenapa wajahnya masih ditutupin ?" Kali ini gua menggeleng pelan.

"Masih takut?" Gua ngangguk.

"Yaudah ikut kakak ke dapur aja yuk," ajak kak Chanyeol.

Seperti biasa tangan besar dia selalu menuntun tangan gua, telapak tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu ketemu sama telapak tangan gua yg dingin dan sedikit berkeringat, efek kena zonk tadi.

"Kakak pikir kamu takut boongan, eh ternyata bener," kak Chanyeol malah nyengir lagi.

Sue...

"Duduk manis ya dek Baekhyun, kakak mau lanjutin masak dulu," pamit nya.

Dia langsung balik ke dapur, lanjutin masakannya.

Untung gak hangus...

Untung dapur sama meja makannya jadi satu, jadi gua gak ketakutan lagi...

Jantung gua masih berdebar kencang gara - gara sadako, terus sekarang tambah berdebar karena lihat kak Chanyeol lagi masak.

Dia memperlihatkan gua pemandangan paling seksi, kalo kata Yoona noona, "cowo paling seksi itu kalo dia lagi masak, serius loh Baek!" Dan ternyata, omongan Yoona noona terbukti. Kak Chanyeol tampak seksi dimata gua, saat ini, detik ini, ketika dia lagi membelakangi gua sambil memasak:)

:)

* * *

Lanjut?

_review? _


End file.
